Sintiendo en silencio
by Mikoto-chan
Summary: Los objetos no pueden sentir verdad? no, solo no pueden expresar, pero si pueden sentir. Eso solo se, por que yo si siento, apesar de que no te puedo tocar.


**Disclamer: **FMA no me pertenece (ya que si me perteneciese, MI querido Aru seria el principal y Edo seria la armadura u.u), pero bueno, escribo todo esto por gusto y por… por que me dio inspiración el Cap. 53 del manga de FMA (si, por que es muy... es muy... es muy algo que no deberia decir asi que, leanlo ustedes! es una orden! o.ó)

**Notas de la autora: **(es tan lindo escribir esto)… en fin, hola a todos! He aquí yo una chica nueva con alma de artista! Pero bueno, no los aburro mas, lean y… les cuento un poco, esta hecho desde punto de vista de mi pequeño Alphonse, dentro de la serie por alguna parte por ahí, cuando aun es armadura.

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este es un Fic con una ligera pizca de… ya, si, es algo de Shonen ai, a mi manera, pero tiene un poco (bastante poco ahora que lo pienso). Así que si no les gusta el tema, pueden leer alguna otra cosa de su gusto por ahí… eso.

Que lo disfruten!

* * *

**Sintiendo en Silencio**

Esta armadura no siente, no es verdad?... no siente… es triste, por que en momentos como este, me gustaría realmente "no sentir".

Recuerdo perfectamente aquellas palabras que salieron de tus labios: _"pronto estaremos juntos. Es una promesa"_…promesa que no quisiese que se cumpliera, por que así tú no tendrías que saber, lo que yo se de ti, ni menos, lo que no sabes de mi.

Hay muchas cosas que no sabes aun, algunas de ellas, cosas que no quiero que sepas tampoco. Pero también hay algunas que si, por ejemplo, que tan lento pasa cada día para mí, casi como cada noche. Hay veces en las que creo que ni la palabra "infinito" es suficiente para describir esta clase de sensación. Pero hay algo que espero tengas claro, yo no te estoy reprochando nada, que eso es lo que menos deseo.

Hay algo que se me hace extraño pensar, una pregunta que me he formulado hace mucho tiempo y que aun ronda entre mis pensamientos. Al ser lo que soy ahora, no puedo sentir dolor, ni caricias, ni nada. No puedo reír, no puedo llorar, no puedo, pero… entonces por que yo se que me falta algo mas que lo que perdimos aquel día? Se que algo me falta, y no solo es eso… me falta algo más.

Pero suponiendo… mientras siga "sin sentir", no tendrás que escuchar mi llanto eterno durante las noches. Mientras siga sin sentir, no es necesario que oculte mi rostro ante tus dorados ojos, ni menos tener que fingir el tono de mi voz para ti. Mientras siga supuestamente sin sentir, no tengo derecho a reclamo ante el ardor de mi alma por cada vez que tu… por cada vez que tu… me abandonas además por él.

Él… no sabes cuanto lo odio hasta el día de hoy. Supongo que lo seguiré odiando, a pesar de que yo no siento, no es verdad?... cada vez que esta ahí, en su acomodado lugar de trabajo, que tu visitas cada cierto tiempo para "informarlo" de tus avances. Tu y yo sabemos que no vas solo ha eso. Y esa, es una de las cosas que mas me duelen, que tienes que verlo a él para recuperar a ratos tu sonrisa. Me duele, por que yo no puedo ocupar su papel. No puedo, a pesar de que quisiera, pero… no puedo.

No sabes cuanto arde mi alma cada vez que lo ves. Se que tus largas "discusiones", no son mas que una manera de ocultar lo que en verdad haces con él, en aquella pequeña habitación. Se que lo tocas y lo besas, pero no me importa, por que esa es tu decisión y eres libre de hacer lo que tu desees. Se que él te toca y te besa, eso si me duele, y mucho, por que me quita lo que es mío por derecho, por muy pecaminoso que suene, pero para mi es la verdad, mi razón de estar.

Hay algo mas que me duele, si, y tu lo sabes. Son tus propios gritos agitados atrás de aquella puerta, atrás de aquella pequeña oficina. No sabes cuanto me desespera eso, tener que oírlo cada vez que vamos y, que cuando terminas y sales de aquel cuarto como si nada, te me quedas viendo y me dices enfadado a tu manera:_ "se volvió a reír de mi, no sabes cuanto lo odio"_. Como quisiera que esas palabras fuesen verdad, pero yo se que no lo son.

Y este pensamiento sigue aquí… el que tu eres… mío, solo mío, por que así debió haber sido. Si tan solo yo hubiese sido mas fuerte y en aquel momento me hubiese opuesto a tu decisión. Quizás ahora estarías conmigo y no con él. Quizás ahora yo estaría acorrucado entre tus brazos, sintiendo tu calor. Quizás ahora… seria feliz. Pero no es así, y debo afrontar la culpa.

La historia no es muy diferente cuando tú estas conmigo, luchando como tu dices, "por mi", por que me sigo sintiendo igual de mal. En especial durante las noches, que es cuando mi sentimiento es más amargo. Es cuando tú descansas cuando mi pena se hace más grande. Por que tu duermes por lo general bastante bien, lo se por tu sonrisa al soñar, cuando sueñas "con quien sabe quien". Pero como te había dicho, eres libre de todo lo que quieras, eres libre. Muy a diferencia de mi, que no puedo hacer todo lo que quisiera en cada una de aquellas noches infinitas, por que el tiempo se hace eterno cada vez que tú duermes en aquella graciosa posición, mormurando tus sueños como siempre, con tu chaqueta desarreglada y levantada mostrando tu abdomen como siempre… lo ultimo es lo que mas me molesta, por que me tienta a muchas cosas que en esta prisión no puedo ni pensar en realizar. Me molesta el que no pueda llegar a ti como yo quisiera, me molesta, por que no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo. Me molesta.

Hay veces en las que me sorprendo a mi mismo. Como es posible que tenga tantas cosas que decirte y que nunca te he dicho? Supongo que es mejor así, sin que sepas la verdad, sin que tengas que sufrir tú por mis palabras, sin que tenga que sufrir yo por tu respuesta. Es mejor así.

La verdad es que no puedo expresar. Por lo tanto no puedo reír ni llorar, no como muchos creen, por que sigo sintiéndome triste. Por que yo sigo sintiendo este dolor, que estoy seguro, permanecerá por siempre en mi mente. Pero no me importa, por que tú si eres libre, y si tú eres feliz, yo debo serlo.

Pero si te puedo pedir algo, que sea lo siguiente: nunca cambies, nunca me dejes.

Con eso, soy feliz. Con eso, puedo seguir esperando a que tú cumplas tu promesa, mientras yo cumplo la mía y recupero lo que perdiste por mi culpa. Con eso, seguiré siendo paciente a tus actos, y paciente a mis pensamientos pecaminosos… si, en cierta manera me siento extraño por eso… quizás sea el exceso de tiempo que tengo, las noches infinitas o mi falta de madurar… quien sabe, al menos lo tuyo no es "tan" malo como mi problema, por que tu no deseas a un pariente. Aquel oficial no es tu hermano, no es verdad?... mi deseo es mas terrible que el tuyo…

No se por que te comparo conmigo, tu eres tu, y yo soy solo… lo que alguna vez quedo de mi…

Me sigue doliendo mi alma… me sigo sintiendo así… je, pareciera que estoy delirando. Pensar demasiado en esto me hace mal, supongo… por que todo esto es tan triste a fin de cuentas… por que lamentablemente sigo sintiendo… pero sigo sin poderte sentir cerca de mi… sigo sin poder decirte lo que pienso cada noche… sigo sin poder decirte: "te quiero mucho Nii-san"…

Y a pesar de que este sentimiento de vació sigue acompañándome cada noche infinita, como te dije, si tu no me dejas y sigues siendo como eres, yo seré feliz… o al menos intentare serlo… para ti.

Y así es como cuando tú despiertas cada mañana, después de tanto meditar el asunto, todo vuelve a comenzar. Tú despiertas, y me dices animado: _Aru, buenos días! Es hora de partir._

Y yo solo te respondo con el mismo "si" de cada mañana. Pero así es como yo termine por escoger este camino, en silencio, sufriendo y sintiendo en silencio. Pero así aprendí a vivir, y así enfrentare mi pecado.

Sintiendo en silencio.

* * *

**2° Nota de la Autora:** Wii! Mi primer Fic de mí querido Aru! (Si, me siento realizada!), espero que les haya gustado, por que para ser sincera, este es uno de mis hobbies favoritos: hacer sufrir a Aru… si soy mala, pero en el fondo no tanto… mmm… en verdad salio algo cortito pero, para ser mi primer trabajo de escritora, creo que esta bien. 

Como sea, por favor si la compasión se apodera de ustedes, déjenle review a esta pobre niña abandonada… please, que este es mi primer trabajo. Por cierto, solo criticas constructivas, por favor


End file.
